1. Field
The present invention relates to a projection display device for projecting an image onto an external screen, to display the projected image on the external screen.
2. Background
Large-screen, high-picture-quality display devices have recently received much attention. Various large-screen display devices have been developed and commercially available. A projection display device, namely, a projector, is an example of such a large-screen display device.
Generally, the projector projects an image produced by display elements onto a screen, using light emitted from a light source, and thus displays the image.
Recently, a projector having an ultra-mini size has been developed. Such a projector is referred to as a “pico-projector”. This projector can be internally or externally equipped in a portable terminal such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, or a portable multimedia player (PMP), or in a desktop computer.